Sakura, I Love U
by I Love Naru-kun
Summary: Hatiku hanya tertuju pada Naruto, seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata biru, serta berwajah tampan khas manusia Ras Kaukasoid. WARNING: Gaje,AU,NaruSaku./OneShoot Fic.


**Sakura I Love U**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : NaruSaku**

 **Warning : ,ABAL,GARING,AU,DLL.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **Ini adalah Fic pertama saya**

Disebuah kelas salah satu sekolah elit, suasananya bisa dibilang sangat berisik, penyebabnya adalah jam pelajaran sedang kosong karena Kurenai Yuhi yang seharusnya mengajar tengah ada kesibukan lain di luar sekolah, disalah satu sudut kelas nampaklah seorang gadis berambut merah muda terlihat sedang melamun sambil senyam-senyum ga jelas seraya menatap seorang siswa laki-laki berambut blonde yang duduk didepannya, gadis itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Sakura.

 **SAKURA P.O.V**

Namaku Sakura Haruno aku adalah anak tunggal dari pasangan Kizashi dan Mebuki Haruno, kami sekeluarga sebelumnya tinggal di kota Sapporo, Hokkaido, namun sejak lulus SMP ayahku yang bekerja pada sebuah perusahaan besar di bidang Manufaktur harus di mutasi ke sebuah kota bernama Konoha, kota yang sekarang menjadi tempat tinggal baruku dan kota yang jadi tempat baruku untuk menuntut ilmu. Aku sendiri mengenyam pendidikan tingkat SMA-ku di sebuah sekolahan elit Konoha yang bernama Konohagakuen Senior Highschool, sekolah ini adalah tempat favorit bagi orang-orang kalangan atas Konoha untuk menyekolahkan anak-anak mereka.

Bukan bermaksud sombong atau apa, aku ini adalah salah satu gadis idola di K.H.S, mungkin itu karena aku memiliki wajah yang bisa dibilang cukup cantik, kemudian selain wajah yang cantik aku juga punya kelebihan lain yang terletak di bagian dahiku, tapi untuk kasus yang satu ini sama sekali tidak menjadi kebanggaan bagi diriku itu karena kelebihan ini bukan dari segi yang menguntungkan, kelebihannya sendiri cenderung kepada segi ukuran yang bisa dibilang cukup lebar, sehingga pada akhirnya aku mendapatkan julukan Forehead yang diberikan oleh sahabat sekaligus rivalku yakni Ino Yamanaka.

Lalu kalau soal popularitas aku juga lebih unggul dibanding gadis-gadis lain di KHS, karena banyak siswa laki-laki yang mengincarku dan menginginkanku untuk menjadi kekasih mereka, namun sayang tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menarik perhatianku,itu semua karena hatiku hanya tertuju pada seorang siswa laki-laki keturunan Blasteran Rusia-Jepang yang menjadi idola seluruh gadis di KHS. Siswa itu sendiri tidak lain adalah teman sekelasku, dia memiliki ciri-ciri berambut pirang, bermata biru, berkulit tan, berhidung mancung alami serta wajah tampan khas manusia Ras Kaukasoid yang sukses membuatku dan seluruh gadis di KHS klepek-klepek tidak berdaya dihadapannya, tapi sayang sampai saat ini aku belum berani mengungkapkan perasaanku pada pemuda tersebut walau sebenarnya aku ini cukup bahkan sangat akrab dengan dirinya.

Pemuda itu sendiri bernama Naruto Uzumaki tapi biasa dipanggil Naruto, ayahnya bernama Minato Namikaze merupakan putera dari seorang pria Rusia asal dengan wanita Jepang asal Kota Naha di Prefektur Okinawa sedangkan ibu Naruto bernama Kushina Uzumaki merupakan wanita asli Jepang yang berasal dari kota Naruto di Prefektur Tokushima. Pada awalnya aku sempat bingung kenapa dia memakai marga ibunya, hingga pada suatu ketika Naruto bercerita padaku kalau dia agak membenci ayahnya yang suka bermain wanita dan pada akhirnya tega menceraikan ibunya. Lalu Naruto juga pernah bercerita bahwa kasus seperti ini bukan pertama kalinya dialami oleh keluarganya, kejadian ini juga pernah dialami oleh ayahnya, waktu dulu ketika Minato masih bayi ia sudah ditinggal pergi ke Rusia oleh ayah kandungnya sendiri yang tidak lain adalah kakek Naruto, dan sampai sekarang Minato tidak pernah tahu seperti apa sosok ayah kandungnya begitupun Naruto ia juga tidak pernah tahu seperti apa sosok kakek patrilinealnya itu. Sungguh agak miris aku mendengar cerita Naruto tersebut.

Oh ya ngomong-ngomong soal ayah Naruto aku sendiri pernah bertemu dengannya yah walau cuma sekali sih, tepatnya ketika acara pengambilan raport kenaikan kelas yang mengundang orang tua masing-masing siswa. Karena sang ibu tengah sibuk dengan bisnis toko kuenya maka mau tidak mau Naruto meminta ayahnya untuk datang. Kuakui wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Naruto, ya iyalah namanya juga ayah dan anak, dan sumpah ayahnya benar-benar ganteng sebelas dua belaslah sama Brad Pitt, hehehe.

Oke kita lupakan saja tentang ayah Naruto ini. Sebenarnya bukan semata-mata hanya kelebihan fisik Naruto yang aku sukai, ada hal lain yang lebih istimewa dan menurutku hal itulah yang membuatku merasa bahwa Naruto adalah sosok yang ideal untuk dijadikan seorang kekasih atau bahkan mungkin seorang suami terlepas dari seperti apa sifat ayah dan kakeknya. Pertama adalah senyumannya yang menurutku sangat seksi, kedua adalah gaya hidupnya yang lebih mementingkan orang lain ketimbang dirinya sendiri, dan ketiga sifat ceria dan tingkah konyolnya yang selalu saja bisa membuatku tersenyum bahagia, dan bisa kalian nilai sendiri cewek mana sih yang nggak bakalan klepek-klepek dengan cowok baik hati serta Humoris seperti Naruto? dan aku sangat yakin para gadis-gadis lain di KHS ini juga memiliki pandangan yang sama denganku.

Tapi jujur saja untuk mendapatkan Naruto memang terasa cukup berat bagiku, salah satu faktornya karena aku memiliki jumlah pesaing yang tidak sedikit, tapi itu sama sekali tidak menjadi masalah bagiku, karena paling tidak aku masih punya semangat dan aku takkan pernah menyerah sampai aku berhasil mendapatkan tempat terbaik dihatinya, maka hari ini aku bertekad akan menyatakan persaanku ini padanya.

Kami-sama tolong berikan aku keberanian.

 **P.O.V END**

"kura."

"Sakura"

"Sakura-chan" Ujar seorang siswa lelaki berambut pirang yang duduk dihadapan Sakura seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah gadis berambut gulali tersebut.

"Eh Na-Naruto." Ucap Sakura agak tergagap, dia baru saja tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kamu kenapa Sakura kok ngelamun?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ng-Ngga apa-apa kok aku cuma lagi keingetan sesuatu aja, ngomong-ngomong ada apa yah, Naruto?"

"Ada yang mau aku omongin sama kamu."

"Tentang apa?"

"Se-sebenarnya aku masih ragu untuk mengatakannya padamu."

"Loh memangnya kenapa Naruto?" Tanya Sakura agak heran.

"Yah ngga apa-apa sih, hehehe."

"Kalau memang ngga kenapa-kenapa yah mendingan kamu ungkapkan aja apa yang mau kamu sampaikan ke aku."

"Tapi sebelumnya aku mau tanya sesuatu dulu padamu, boleh ngga?"

"Boleh aja kok, memangnya apa yang mau kau tanyakan Naruto?"

"A-a-apa ka-kamu sudah pu-punya pa-pacar?" Tanya Naruto dengan terbata-bata serta kedua pipi yang terlihat merona, sementara Sakura ia hanya bisa mematung tidak percaya dengan apa yang ditanyakan Naruto, wajah Sakura sendiri sudah terlihat agak memerah 'Ya ampun kenapa Naruto bertanya tentang hal itu, apa jangan-jangan dia mau menembakku yah? Kyaaa semoga saja benar begitu Kami-Sama.' Batin Sakura.

"Be-belum me-memangnya kenapa Na-Naruto?"

"E-etto, ta-tapi sebelumnya aku mohon kau harus berjanji untuk tidak marah setelah mendengar apa yang aku ucapkan nanti."

"Iya aku janji, jadi sekarang cepat kau katakan saja!" Perintah Sakura yang sudah terlihat sangat penasaran.

"Sebenarnya a-aku su-sudah lama me-menyukaimu, apa kamu mau jadi ke-kekasihku, Sakura-chan?"

Betapa bahagianya Sakura begitu mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh pemuda yang ada didepannya ini, entah mimpi apa ia semalam secara tiba-tiba hari ini dan di kelas ini pria yang begitu ia puja-puja menyatakan cinta pada dirinya secara langsung, sesuatu yang selama ini selalu ia harapkan.

"A-aku mau kok, sebenarnya a-aku juga sudah lama me-menyukaimu, Naruto." Jawab Sakura malu-malu,

"Apa kau serius Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto seraya menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Tentu saja, aku paling tidak suka bercanda jika hal itu bersangkut paut dengan yang namanya perasaan." Balas Sakura dengan sebuah senyuman bahagia terukir diwajah manisnya, begitu juga Naruto ia pun tersenyum tulus pada Sakura.

"Berarti sekarang kita sudah resmi jadi sepasang kekasih kan Sakura-chan?" Ucap Naruto.

"Tentu saja dong."

"Kalau begitu boleh dong aku…" Naruto menggantungkan ucapannya lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan langsung beranjak duduk dibangku kosong yang ada di sebelah Sakura, pemuda pirang itu langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura hingga memotong jarak diantara mereka berdua, namun belum sempat mencapai sasaran aksi Naruto keburu dihalau oleh Sakura dengan menahan wajah Naruto dengan telapak tangannya, Sakura memang paham dengan maksud dari tindakan pemuda pirang tersebut.

"Jangan lakukan itu disini." Ucap Sakura.

"I-Iya aku mengerti, Go-gomen Sakura-chan."

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau kembali ke tempat dudukmu aku khawatir Kakashi-sensei akan masuk untuk mengisi jam kosong kelas kita." Ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah Sakura-chan." Balas Naruto, pemuda pirang itupun kembali ke tempat duduknya.

'Kami-sama, apakah ini benar-benar nyata? Jujur aku bahagia sekali, Terima Kasih Kami-sama Engkau telah mengabulkan Do'aku selama ini.' Batin Sakura.

 **THE END**

 **Sekian Fic OneShoot Gaje tingkat kage saya, apakah endingnya ngegantung? Dan Sorry kalo jelek, karena saya ini cuma seorang awam yang mencoba berkarya.**


End file.
